


How Did We End Up Like This?

by stellar_zombie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Cybersex, Fluff and Angst, Illegal Activities, Internet, M/M, School, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_zombie/pseuds/stellar_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m yelling as he is being pulled away from me. The one person I’ve ever loved. He’s being pulled away. Not by choice, or some twisted romance, he’s being pulled away by police officers. My father is gripping my biceps, and I know that there will be bruises. My mother is in tears.</p><p>And myself?</p><p>I’m a screaming writhing mess. My father is yelling at the police officers, saying that “you have to get him away from my son”.</p><p>Why?</p><p>He didn’t do anything.</p><p>We were in love.</p><p>We are in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Present Day

**Author's Note:**

> Well I know that this fic has come to an end, but I would still absolutely LOVE to hear your feedback. Criticism, compliments, critique anything. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.

_hey g? you on?_

**_Of course._ **

_cool. i just wish we could meet, ya know?_

**_Yeah. I do Frankie. I do._ **

 

That’s how it started, a simple chat room. Isn’t that how things always start? No problems are ever caused. Simple meetings, simple words – until things turn bad.

It all started with a hello? How did it end up like this? I’m yelling as he is being pulled away from me. The one person I’ve ever loved. He’s being pulled away. Not by choice, or some twisted romance, he’s being pulled away by police officers. My father is gripping my biceps, and I know that there will be bruises. My mother is in tears.

And myself?

I’m a screaming writhing mess. My father is yelling at the police officers, saying that “you have to get him away from my son”.

Why?

He didn’t do anything. We were in love.

We _are_ in love.


	2. The Substitue

I pull my hood up and bite on my thumb. I look down to see that yes, I have a fucking hang nail. I sigh. Of- _fucking_ -course.

I raise the volume up on my iPod. I quickly walk to the side of the school. I plop down. My eyes scan for any sign of someone other than a fucking piece of shit teenager. Someone to have a conversation with. Not about sex, drugs, or gossip, but a real conversation, from one person to another.

But I don’t find that. Instead I find the pathetic cockroaches that infest out planet; the fake girls with their padded bras and boys taking Viagra on a regular basis. These aren’t people. These are mannequins. Mannequins that have taken over this piece of shit planet. I long for the touch of a real human. The feeling that someone actually gives a shit about you. But I know that’s not true. Nobody is looking out for you. You’re on your own.

I chuckle at my thoughts. This is probably why I have no friends.

I see everybody running into the school, so I guess the bell rang.

I pull myself up and head to first period, walking through the hallway of this tormented school.

Oh how I’d love to be free.

~*~*~

I watch as all the girls fill in. They all take their seats. I slide my hood off my head. I furrow my eyebrows as a man walks in. He has disheveled black hair. He’s wearing black jeans, white dress shirt and a waist coat. He has a black and white striped tie. His eyes are sharp and jade. I can’t help but smirk.

“Hello!” He says, with too much cheer. It makes me sick. This man, he’s a fake, just like the rest of them.

“I am Mr. Way, and I am subbing for Ms. Nestor while she’s away.”

I frown. She’s the only person in this god forsaken place I like.

“Your principal said that she will be gone for a couple weeks, so I would like to get to know you all.” Mr. Way smiles.

Oh fuck. This guy is going to want to do some fucking “name game”. I rub my eyes.

“I’ll start. I’m Mr. Way, and I love comic books.” He giggles – _fucking giggles._

“You.” He points to the girl in the seat in front of me. I tune out. I don’t care about your mall trips, how many guys have fucked you or –

“Excuse me?”

I look up and everyone is giggling. Mr. Way is smiling at me. “Who are you?”

“Frank.” I deadpan.

“Tell me something about yourself Frank.” Mr. Way pushes his hair out of his face.

“I am disappointed in humanity.”

Mr. Way furrows his eyebrows. “You shouldn’t be Frank.” He smiles.

The class groans, they’ve all heard it before.

Mr. Way moves to the next kid, yet I see that his eyes always come back to me.


	3. Not Your Therapist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... the chapter is rally short, but it will pick up soon.   
> I pinky promise.

“Frank,” Mr. Way starts as everyone is leaving the classroom. I can’t help but roll my eyes slightly. I’ve heard it all before. All the speeches, that life is beautiful and a gift. But really is it? I didn’t ask to be put on this planet. I didn’t ask to be here. I was just put here.

“Can you stay here for a moment?” He asks me.

Naturally, I shake my head. “No, _sir_ , I have these things called classes that I must attend to, so I don’t _fail_.” I seethe.

“I don’t believe you actually pay attention in your classes Frank. I don’t think you care.”

My jaw drops and I look at Mr. Way. I mean, I don’t care. We all die in the end, so who gives a fuck? But to have him say that, and not support me… I’ve never heard that from a teacher.

“Unless you have this fake persona, and you really do care. But as I was just looking at your grades a moment ago, you really don’t care, Frank.” He smirks.

“Fuck you.”

The words just slip out of my mouth. I take in a sharp breath and my face gets hot.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“Well that was rude.” Mr. Way chuckles. “Anyway, do you mind staying so we can have a little chat?”

I shake my head. This guy is smarter than he looks.

I take a seat in one of the desks and Mr. Way perches himself next to me.

“Why are you disappointed in humanity?”

“Who the fuck do you think you are, my therapist?” I scoff.

“Please tone down the language. I let you slide once, I won’t again.”

I roll me eyes. “I already have a therapist, I don’t need you.”

“I think you do need me Frank. I think you need someone who isn’t a licensed doctor to teach you. I think you just need someone who isn’t paid to care about your feelings. I think you need me more than you think.”


	4. Eyes are the Windows to the Souls

My mouth falls open. What does that mean? I don’t need him. He is nothing but a substitute teacher. He isn’t even a _real teacher_.

Mr. Way frowns slightly.

I don’t move. I stay stationary in the desk and look back into his eyes. His eyes are deep and I can feel his stare. That scares me. They say that the eyes are the window to the soul. If so, then Mr. Way was staring straight into mine. I finally break the stare and look at my hands.

“Frank,” Mr. Way leans down so he can look up into my eyes. “I’m here for you. Okay? I want the best for you.”

“How do you know I deserve the best? You don’t know me.” I counter back.

“I know all that I need to know.” Is all he says before he gets up and opens the door. I walk out and Mr. Way hands me a note. “You won’t be late.”

I nod and take it.

~*~*~

The rest of the day drags on. I don’t do much. I just keep thinking about Mr. Way’s words. I know I don’t need him. I don’t need anyone. All I need is myself. Nobody needs anyone. We are all alone anyway.

The final bell rings and I snap out of my dream world. I grab my bag and run out of the classroom like a bat out of Hell.

~*~*~

The second I get home I flopped down in front of my computer. A few years ago, a friend of mine turned me onto this chat website. Nobody knows me here and I can come out of my shell. I don’t have to worry about being judged, because they don’t know me.

I log on and hit chat. It pairs you with a random person. Most people are just looking for someone to have cyber sex with. Not me. I would like to have a conversation with someone for a change.

**_You are now chatting with a stranger_ **

No shit, that’s why I’m here.

****

**_f, bisexual, 16_ **

I sigh. I don’t want to have fucking internet sex.

_Oh. So we aren’t going to have a conversation or anything?_

**_send a pic bby_ **

_No… can’t we just talk?_

**_You have now been disconnected_ **

I huff. Of course. I try again.

 

**_You are now chatting with a stranger_ **

**_Hello._ **

_You aren’t gonna ask for a nude picture?_ I laugh as I hit send.

**_Oh no. I just want to talk. Thanks though._ **

_Oh. No thank you. I’m sick of being asked that._

**_Same here. I’m G._ **

_I’m Frank._

**_So Frank, what do you do in your free time?_ **

The rest of the night, “G” and I talk. We talk about comics, movies, music and just life. I don’t know much about the person. In fact I don’t know anything. Not even gender. Finally at about two in the morning I decide to ask.

 

_So G, are you a male or female?_

**_Male._ **

_Are we sharing ages?_

**_You’ll think I’m a pedophile though._ **

_Well you don’t know my age._

**_Ok. How old are you Frank?_ **

_17_

**_Exactly._ **

_So? Just tell me._

**_32_ **

 

Oh. Shit.

I look around my room. I cannot believe I am staying up all night with a 32 year old. I’m quite surprised that I’m not freaking out. Most kids would scream and exit the conversation. But –

 

**_I told you. I know you’d freak out._ **

_Did I leave the conversation?_

**_No…_ **

_Then clearly I’m not freaked out._

 

I lean back on my bed and wait. I start to chew on my fingers though. It doesn’t say that he is typing. But it has shown that he read it. I start messing with my fingers. I don’t know why I care so much, but I don’t want G to leave. I glance down at the time. It’s been about seven minutes and he hasn’t responded.

I go to type something when I hear the little ding.

 

**_I don’t know where you are, but where I am it’s 2:46._ **

_Really? Same here. I’m in Jersey._

**_Same… But I’m gonna go to sleep. It was cool talking to you Frank._ **

_Yeah. It was._

I send it. But I realize that I want to talk to him again.

 

_G wait! Can we talk again? Do you have an email?_

**_Oh… yeah it’s gistheway@gmail.com_ **

_Cool. mine is frnkenstein@aol.com_

**_Ok… are you sure you aren’t creeped out?_ **

_Yes._

**_Ok. Goodnight Frank._ **

_Goodnight G._

**_You have been disconnected_ **

****

I smile to myself and write the email down. I fold it up and put it in my drawer. I quickly crawl over to my bed and get in. Sleep finds me easily.


	5. xo

Recently I have been walking to school instead of taking the bus. The bus is because I can’t handle people. Yes, walking takes longer and I have to get up much earlier, but in the end it is worth it. I don’t have to deal with the ignorant children on my bus.

But as I walk into school, I realize that I’m trapped. I’m trapped here, and I just want to escape.

But you can’t escape. No matter where you go, you are surrounded and hounded by these _people_. Oh yeah, call me what you want, but these _people_ aren’t real.

I hate it here. I need to get out.

~*~*~

“Frank, you don’t look well.” Mr. Way says to me as I take my seat.

“’M fine.” I roll my eyes.

“Whatever you say…” He trails off and starts today’s lesson.

I immediately tune out. I drop my head on my desk and close my eyes.

~*~*~

“Frank…” I hear a faint whisper and I’m being shaken awake. My eyes crack open and I look up and meet Mr. Way’s gaze. He’s looking down at me with big, concerned eyes.

“I wasn’t sleeping.” I mumble tiredly.

“Of course not.” Mr. Way chuckles lightly and rubs my back.

“Sorry.” I push his hand away and stand up. I pack up my things.

“Frank… The bell rand five minutes ago.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up then?” I counter.

“Why were you sleeping in class?”

Touché.

“I…” I don’t know what to say so I just trail off.

“Here,” He hands me a note. “So you aren’t late.”

I nod and take it. “Thanks.”

~*~*~

I stare at my computer screen for a while. I nibble on my lip. What happens if I send this? What if G really is a pedophile?

I close my eyes and hit send.

~*~*~

I hear the little ding and I run upstairs.

****

**_From: gistheway@gmail.com_ **

**_Subject: RE: hi_ **

**_Hey! Frank I didn’t think I would hear from you. How are you?_ **

**_G_ **

For some odd reason my heart flutters. I bite my lip. G is a really amazing guy. He knows how to talk to me and doesn’t make me feel like a pile of shit.

 

_To: gistheway@gmail.com_

_Subject: RE: hi_

_Oh yeah. I’m good. How are you?_

 

**_From: gistheway@gmail.com_ **

**_Subject: RE: hi_ **

**_I’m pretty good thanks. I have never emailed a stranger before so… What do you young people talk about?_ **

 

_To: gistheway@gmail.com_

_Subject: RE: hi_

_You’re young G. You just aren’t a teenager. And I don’t talk to many people either, and when I do, it’s about music._

 

**_From: gistheway@gmail.com_**

**_Subject: RE: hi_ **

**_Oh thank you Frank : )_ **

**_Music? What genre?_ **

****

 

_To: gistheway@gmail.com_

_Subject: RE: hi_

_You’re welcome._

_Punk. Punk-rock mostly. Black Flag, Bouncing Souls, Smashing Pumpkins, Misfits. That stuff. What about you?_

 

****

**_From: gistheway@gmail.com_ **

**_Subject: RE: hi_ **

**_Actually just about the same. There needs to be Iron Maiden in the mix, but mostly that. There is also a band my friends kid turned me onto. They’re called Black Veil Brides. I really love ‘em. You should check them out._ **

 

And the rest of the night went on like that. I checked out that band like he told me to. They aren’t really my cup of tea, but they’re a good band.

 

**_From: gistheway@gmail.com_ **

**_Subject: RE: hi_ **

**_Well it’s late, I need to get up early tomorrow for work. And I bet you have school. I’ll talk to you later Frank._ **

**_Goodnight,_ **

**_xoG_ **

I stare at that “xo” for probably longer than I should. Doesn’t that mean “hugs and kisses”? Why is G sending me that? What does that mean?

I can’t help the way that my heart pounds in my chest. I bite my lip. I should be freaked out, but I’m not. I have too much trust in this internet stranger, this isn’t safe.

But I don’t care.

 

  _To: gistheway@gmail.com_

_Subject: RE: hi_

_Okay…_

_I’ll talk to you later._

_xofrnk_

 

I hit send.


	6. Omeagle: gistheway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a short filler chapter. I just needed some things to happen so I can really start the plot. :3  
> Thanks!!!

The next day I get the news. Ms. Nestor has quit working at this school. Mr. Way tells us this during the beginning of first period. He explains it nicely, saying that he is sad Ms. Nestor is gone, but that he is excited to be our permanent teacher. I thunk my head against my desk. Ms. Nestor understood me. She said that she was once like me. Had the same ambitions, wanted more out of life. I would be able to sit and talk to her, person to person, not teacher to student.

Mr. Way’s gaze comes to me and he says, “I’m very excited to be here until the end of the year.”

I stare back at him, and swear I see more than just friendly eyes.

~*~*~

_To: gistheway@gmail.com_

_Subject: G, I need to talk to you_

_G, this is important. Email me whenever you can._

 

I get up and start making something to eat. I sigh and look down at the leftover spaghetti. Suddenly it doesn’t look that appealing. I frown and toss the pasta into the garbage.

I walk back up to my room and plop onto my bed. I bite my lip as I grab my notebook. Before I have a chance to write anything down, I hear the ding of my computer.

 

 

**_From: gistheway@gmail.com_ **

**_Subject: RE: G, I need to talk to you_ **

**_Frank, are you okay?_ **

 

_To: gistheway@gmail.com_

_Subject: RE: G, I need to talk to you_

_No, I’m not. I don’t know if this… whatever is working. I think that we should stop emailing. I want to keep talking to you, but not over email. Have you heard of Omeagle?_

**_From: gistheway@gmail.com_ **

**_Subject: RE: G, I need to talk to you_ **

**_I have heard of it, and I understand. But what does omeagle have to do with anything?_ **

****

_To: gistheway@gmail.com_

_Subject: RE: G, I need to talk to you_

_I will be on every night at 3pm. Type in gistheway as an interest.  
I have to go do homework. Goodnight G._

_xofrank_

 

I shut my laptop and go to sleep.


	7. xofrank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From about this point on, the chapters will have a lot more of the internet chatting. That's what it will be unless Frank is at school.

I quickly type in _gistheway_ and hopefully it pairs me with G. I bite my lip. I know I should end whatever this is. He’s in his thirty’s. Hell, he may not be in his thirty’s at all. For all I know G could be a fifty something old rapist. Even if he is, I’m not scared. Something about this is thrilling. I have a rush like I’m robbing a bank, or something equally as bad. Whenever I talk to him, my heart races and face heats up. I can feel my blood boil and bubble. The feeling is amazing.

****

**_You are now chatting with a stranger_ **

_G?_

**_Yeah. Frank?_ **

 

My heart rate increases. I wonder how he says my name. Does he even say my name? Of course he doesn’t.

 

_Yeah._

**_Can I ask why you didn’t want to email?_ **

_Yeah. Well I just didn’t want my parents to see. God, I hate being a child._

**_You aren’t a child Frank. You are just a minor. There is a difference._ **

_Yeah? Well there doesn’t feel like one._

**_Well if it makes you feel better, I don’t think of you as a child._ **

 

I go to type _thank you_ but pause. He doesn’t think of me as a child. Then what does he think of me as? The possibility of rape enters my mind again. If –

 

**_I didn’t mean it like that Frank. Please… I’m not… I don’t want to hurt you. Frank…_ **

 

He’s begging to talk to me. I bite my lip. Someone is begging. _Begging_ me to keep talking to them. Again, rape floods my thoughts, but I don’t care at this point.

 

_No G, I know what you meant._

**_Yeah? Oh good. I thought you thought I was a pedophile._ **

_lol no g._

**_Okay. Good. How was school?_ **

_Boring as fuck. Save me G!_

**_Ha. Yes let me just teleport to you._ **

_Oh thank you G. *jumps around*_

**_xD okay frank. *moshes next to you*_ **

_Oh my god. I am laughing so hard._

**_*twerks*_ **

_How do you know this?!?! xD_

**_I’m surrounded by teenagers all day. *sigh*_ **

_Ah. I see. I’m very sorry. :P_

**_As am I Frankie. As am I._ **

 

Frankie.

Nobody ever calls me Frankie.

 

_mmm. yes._

**_Well I believe you have homework. It was nice talking to you Frankie. I’ll talk to you tomorrow._ **

_Yeah. I guess. Have a nice night G._

**_xoG_ **

_xofrank_


	8. The Silence of my Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH IT'S BEEN LIKE 86736893683 YEARS!
> 
> I'm so so so so sorry! I lost inspiration for this story. But I sat I front of my computer and forced myself. It came after that.
> 
> I'm s sorry and than all o you if you're still with me.
> 
> <3

Two weeks. Two full weeks and I haven’t talked to G. Every day I go on Omeagle. Every day I type in _gistheway_. Every day I sit and wait. Every day I look at the clock. And every day he isn’t on. Maybe he’s dropping a hint.

A week ago I got the hint, but here I am, on Omeagle, waiting for him.

****

**_You are now chatting with a stranger_ **

 

My heart pounds in my chest and my breathing picks up. I run both hands through my hair multiple times. My breathing is labored – fuck I’m _panting_.

 

**_Frank?_ **

 

Every fiber in my body is telling me to type “fuck you” and leave the chat. Never talk to the bastard again. I’m not some slut you can keep on the side, only when you want me.

 

**_Frank please. I know you’re there._ **

 

I shake my head and all of a sudden my eyes fill with tears – and I know I can’t just leave G.

 

_Yeah… I’m here._

**_FRANK! Fuck… I missed you. I was so afraid that you hated me. I’m so sorry I’ve been so busy and fuck please don’t hate me. Frank please…_ **

 

My body is on fire. I’m shaking and sweating. I’m back to panting.

And I’m hard.

Wait.

What?

I look down at my lap and blush profusely.

 

_No… sad. I thought you were hinting you didn’t wanna talk :(_

**_No. Fuck Frank please… I would never…_ **

_Never what?_

**_I mean… Frank I want to talk to you until you tell me to fuck off._ **

 

I gasp and –

My palm is on my cock, pressing against it and I moan. Fuck, G could be 57 years old, but I don’t care.

 

_Ok_

 

Is all I type because I’m too busy shoving my hand into my sweat pants and gripping the base of my cock and running my fingers along the shaft.

 

**_Frank? You okay?_ **

_Yeah yeah side tracked one sec_

 

Fuck what am I doing?

I don’t care at this point. I slip my sweat pants off my hips along with my boxers. I gasp and jack myself off fast and hard.

 

**_Frank? I’m worried._ **

_Fuck don’t be im great_

 

My head falls back and I can feel my hair stick to my back. Fuck I’m already sweating and trembling. I want G’s hands around my cock. Fuck I don’t care how old he is.

 

_G? are you gay?_

 

I don’t care anymore. He’s in Jersey, I’m in Jersey, fuck…

I gasp and flick my wrist, using my nails and panting.

 

**_Why?_ **

_Fuck… just tell me g._

**_Yes._ **

 

My heart pounds in my chest for the umpteenth time and I gasp. I come into my hand, body shaking and trembling. I let the single letter slip out of my mouth.

“ _G…_ ” I moan into the silence of my room.


	9. Fuck, no.

School is hard the next day. I feel guilty and just straight up sick to my stomach. Last night I just exited the chat. I didn’t say goodbye or nothing. Fuck, I was too sidetracked by the fact that I just jacked off to an unknown man.

I walk into first period and Mr. Way isn’t there. I furrow my eyebrows. Some overweight bald guy is tapping his foot and glaring at the students.

I shake my head and take my seat. This will be a long day.

~*~*~

I stare at my computer screen. Fuck. I want to type it in. I want to apologize to G for last night.

 

**_You are now chatting with a stranger_ **

_G? Please…_

**_Frankie! Oh god Frank you’re okay. I’m so sorry._ **

_For what?_

**_I don’t know… something I did?_ **

_No no. I was rude. That was too personal._

**_Why did you ask?_ **

_Curious._

**_Oh. Okay. Well yeah._ **

_Yeah._

 

He didn’t answer for a while. I sat there, staring at my screen, waiting. I rub my nose, quite violently I might add, and sigh.

 

_G? I need to tell you something…about last night._

**_Yeah?_ **

_About the whole, ya know…_

**_Oh gosh…_ **

_No No! It’s not bad. Well, bad but not like. Ugh never mind._

**_So you won’t tell me?_ **

_Yeah I’m going._

**_Okay. Take your time._ **

_I kinda jacked off after you said you were gay._

**_What? Why?!_ **

_Because…_

**_Jesus frank…_ **

_Yeah. Okay. I’m leaving now._

**_NO!_ **

_Yeah…?_

**_God, I thought I was an old creeper… just if I knew I wasn’t the only one._ **

_WHAT_

**_Frank fuck… you’re only 17 and I feel terrible imagining…fucking you._ **

_You what?_

**_Yeah… Fuck that sounds so creepy._ **

_No god. Yeah. I don’t care how old you are. Fuck, that sounds creepy._

**_No. It really doesn’t._ **

_No?_

**_Fuck, no._ **

 

I hear my mother yell something from downstairs – something about cleaning. I curse and look back at the screen.

 

_Fuck, I’m glad. But I have to go._

**_Okay. I’ll talk to you tomorrow._ **

_Yeah. You will._

**_xoG_ **

_xofrnk_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of this, the chapters will be picking up in length, I promise.


	10. THREE MONTHS LATER

_Is that all you’d do?_

**_No. God… no._ **

_What else would you do?_

**_I’d lick up your spine. I’d kiss and suck, marking you up. I’d spread your legs. You’d beg,_ ** **beg _for me to do something, something other than eat you out._**

_Fuck… then what?_

 

I wrap my hand around my already leaking cock. I toss my head back and flick my wrist. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” I chant in a hushed voice. I shiver and everything feels so wound up, like a child’s toy that just wants to _go_.

 

**_Then I’d spread your legs. I’d press down on your back, keep you on your hands and knees, like a good little boy. You’d be a good boy right? Do anything for me?_ **

_Fuck, G anything._

**_I thought so. I wouldn’t prep you, I wouldn’t use lube. I’d lick my hand and palm your ass. Fuck Frankie, I bet you have a great ass._ **

 

I gasp and pump myself harder. I can just imagine him behind me, whispering how perfect I am, telling me he wants to be inside me.

 

**_You still with me Frankie?_ **

_Fuck yeah G._

**_I’d spread you open, tease your entrance with the tips of my fingers. Your body would be shaking, and finally, finally I’d push into you. Ever been fucked Frankie?_ **

 

My body shakes. I flick my wrist and gasp. I reach forward on the keyboard and bite my lip.

 

_Yes._

**_Frankie… What are you doing right now?_ **

_What do you think?_

**_Fuckin tell me. Describe it._ **

_I’m hard, so fucking hard G, because of you fucking want you to be inside me. Fuck…_

**_Yeah? Want me to fuck you into the mattress? Make you feel it for days? I know you want that Frankie. I want it too._ **

 

My body shakes. I get the familiar warm feeling curls in the pit of my stomach. Fuck, it feels so good. I imagine G’s hand around my cock, coaxing the orgasm with practiced fingers. He probably knows some really dirty and kinky things. Then I gasp and moan, coming into my hand.

 

**_Frankie, did you come? Thinking about me?_ **

_Yes. Always do._

 

I look at that message for a while. If he offered, I’d gladly give myself to him.

Then I realized.

This is getting out of hand. I have feelings for this G. I don’t even know his name. Or who he is. If he’s even a guy. If he’s really 32.

My body shakes.

 

_I gotta go._

 

I don’t type my signature _xofrnk_.

 _“xo”_ means love. I don’t –

But the problem is… I think I do love him.

Mystery man behind a keyboard.  


	11. frnkenstein@aol.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's short!  
> >.

The next day, Mr. Way is present again. He looks… sad. _Really_ sad. Like his dog died.

I walk up to him before the bell rings. “Mr. Way?”

“Yes?” He turns.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. Just… late night last night.” He lies through his teeth.

I nod and turn. But Mr. Way’s hand is on my arm. “You don’t look to well yourself Frank.”

“Fine. Late night.” I shoot back at him.

“You can talk to me whenever Frank.” Mr. Way grabs a sheet of paper and scribbles something on it. “This is my email. Whenever you need anyone, I’m here.” He hands me the little sheet of paper.

I nod and look at it.

My heart stops. My breathing stops. My face turns white, ghostly white. I feel dizzy and I grip the table. I mutter curses under my breath.

_gistheway@gmail.com_

“Are – are you sure this is correct?” I choke out. My mouth is dry and I’m starting to sweat.

“Um yes.” He raises his eyebrows.

I flip the scrap of paper over. I take the pen out of his hand and write on the back.

 

_frnkenstein@aol.com_

 

I slide the sheet over and wipe my nose.

I watch as Mr. Way’s face turns pale like mine. “Oh. Ex-excuse me.” He scrambles and get up. I watch him fucking _sprint_ out of the class.


	12. Square One

2:00am

That’s what the clock reads. I stare at the computer waiting for something, _anything_. I just need to talk to him. G. He will always be G to me.

 

**_You are now chatting with a stranger_ **

_G? Or um… Mr. Way?_

 

There’s no reply. I wait. I sit still, body shaking with nerves. I don’t want to lose him. I can’t lose him. I don’t think my life could go back to the way it was without him. I need to be with him. Every cell, every fiber in my body, needs him. Oh how pathetic it must sound, but it’s true. Call me a lovesick puppy, I don’t care. I want him. I want all of him.

The upside to all this is I know what G looks like. And fuck, he’s gorgeous. I want him. I want him to do all the things he promised me he would do.

 

_Please…_

 

There’s no reply.

And there’s no reply for the rest of the night.

 

~*~*~

 

I don’t know how I do it, but I do. I walk to school. I push aside all the nerves and embarrassment. I walk into first period, with a spring in my step. I paint on the faux confidence and wait.

G saunters in. “Hello class, I feel that today is going to be a good day. How about we talk about the weekend? Sorry I was in a bad mood yesterday. The past is the past.”

He points to Cassie.

“This weekend I hung out with-”

And that’s when I tune out.

I watch as G smiles. He laughs at a couple of the students activities. His hands waving in the air, animating his words. He’s so gorgeous and I just want to-

“Frank?” G blinks.

“Sorry. Thinking about someone.” I smile at him. “This weekend I… had my heart broken. Someone I thought I loved through it back in my face. Haven’t really slept or ate since then.”

The class groans. They don’t care.

“Who would ever like you Iero?!” Dustin yells.

I look up at him. I look up at G and wait for him to defend me. I know he loved me. I know he still does. He can’t leave me like this. He has to say something. Please.

My palms are sweating because he doesn’t defend me. He just frowns and says, “I’m sorry Frank.”

He just moves on to the next kid. He doesn’t acknowledge Dustin at all.

My heart falls into my stomach. I feel sick. I’m dizzy, head spinning. Soon everything is fuzzy. G doesn’t turn to look at me again. He keeps talking with the class about their weekend. It’s making me sick. How could he just toss me away? I mean… I know I’m nothing special, but he could’ve let me off easier.

I jump up and run out to the bathroom. I am hoping G will yell after me, maybe even follow.

But he doesn’t. And I run to the bathroom alone. I fall into a stall and vomit. Alone.

Well now I'm back in square one.


	13. Offically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a long chapter...? ^0^
> 
> AnyIero, I'm sorry if this makes anybody mad, so have a smiley face to make up for it.  
>  :)

Every hour on the hour, I send G an email. Fuck my mother. I don’t care. I need… I need to talk to him. I need to straighten this out. I need him to tell me. If he wants us to stop talking, I will respect that. But I want to hear it from him. I don’t want hints, I want him to tell me – _preferably_ face to face.

_To: gistheway@gmail.com_

_Subject: RE: please…g_

_G,_

_Please. I know I sent 4 of these already, but I need you to respond. Please. Tell me to fuck off, I don’t care. But please respond. Fuck… G. You can’t do this to me. You selfish fucking prick. Fuck. I hate you._

 

That is a lie. I don’t hate him. I…I fucking love him. But love and hate are siblings, they are of the same origin. There is a thin line. And with G, the line is blurring.

 

_To: gistheway@gmail.com_

_Subject: RE: please…g_

_G,_

_I don’t hate you. Please… I want to talk to you. Please._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I know you can’t accept that, and you don’t want to._

_But I do._

_I love you,_

_xofrnk_

 

I can’t bear it anymore. I slam my laptop shut and force myself to sleep.

 

“I love you too.” He mumbles and kisses down my torso. His lips are wet and warm against my cool skin. All the hairs on my body stand straight up. I fucking jerk at his touch, my body electrified.

I want to speak, but I can’t. Something about this scenario is telling me I cannot speak.

“Good boy. My good, quiet boy.” He suddenly takes my cock into his mouth. I’m engulfed by the wet heat of his tight mouth and everything goes blank. He bobs his head and licks at the underside of my cock and fuck, with his perfect mouth I won’t last but two minutes.

I claw at the sheets and whine in my throat. He takes that as an ‘okay’ as he sucks, particularly on the head of my cock and that does it for me. I shudder and arc my back off the bed. I scream his name and shake. My mind whites out and I come, emptying myself into his mouth. He just swallows it greedily, sucking and licking me until I’m yelping and begging him to stop.

“Fuck… You’re so gorgeous.” He leans up and kisses me, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I suck lightly on his tongue and moan. I can taste myself and I want more. I kiss him hard and sloppier. He laughs into my mouth and pulls away.

I open my mouth to speak. “I-”

 

I pop up, tossing the blankets off me. I’m in a full sweat and hard as a rock. I sigh and roll over. The clock reads five thirty in the morning. I nod and just stand up. I pull the laptop out from under the bend and check my emails.

Nothing.

I blink hard. I feel my eyes begin to water. I start breathing hard. No… he couldn’t have left me. I’m shaking and I run into the shower, letting the cold water take care of my hard-on.

~*~*~

“Class.” G starts to get our attention in class. I don’t look up at whatever he’s saying. I don’t care. I want him to fail me. Might as well.

“This is Kylie. She’ll be joining us from now on.”

I pop up and look at her. She’s fucking gorgeous. Her hair is jet black, a wonderful contrast with her creamy white skin. Her eyes are a deep, so deep, jade color. Her legs are long and sleek and she has gorgeous hips. Her breasts aren’t big, but a nice size. I find myself blushing and looking away.

“You can sit next to Frank.” G says. I pop my head up and see him pointing to me.

Kylie blushes and walks over to me. She takes her seat. “I’m Kylie.” She says politely with a bright, white smile.

“Frank.” I try to return the smile, but it must’ve been in vain because her gorgeous smile fades to nothing but a straight line.

“Nice meeting you.” I say and smile, this time a real smile. Her face lights up brightly and she beams.

“You too.”

~*~*~

I got her number.

As I walk home from school I look down at the little sheet of paper with Kylie’s neat handwriting. I smile to myself. She’s sweet, really sweet. She’s nice, smart, has a good sense of humor and is gorgeous.

I need to get my mind off G.

I pull my phone out.

 

_Hey kylie, it’s frank_

 

I bite my lip. I feel like it’s G all over again. Except Kylie is _my_ age. She looks like she _likes me_. Kylie is also a girl, my parents would be more excepting. They know I like boys, they aren’t 100% for it, but they’ll support me no matter what, and I love them for it.

 

**_Hey Frank! I didn’t think you’d actually text me back. ^.^_ **

_Why?!?!_

**_I don’t know… you just didn’t seem that interested._ **

_All lies. I actually wanna ask you something. Can I call you?_

**_Oh sure. :)_ **

 

I take a breath and hit call.

 

“Hello?” I can almost hear the smile in her voice.

“Hey.” I cast my eyes down, blushing.

“Um…”

“Oh yeah. I just didn’t want to do this over text.” I say. “Do you want to go out sometime?”

“I’d love to Frank.”

I beam. I know I can’t have G. I need to get that through my skull. He sat a gorgeous girl–

Who looks a lot like him.

Same eyes, same hair, same skin, nice ass, pink lips.

My chest tightens and I shudder.

It’s over.

“Frank?”

“Sorry, sorry. My mother needs me. I have to go. I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

“Okay. Bye Frankie.” She calls me Frankie.

I pocket my phone. This is all happening so fast. I…

It’s over.

Officially.


	14. Unofficially Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW Two chapters in one day!?  
> Yes.
> 
> AnyIero,   
> The song used in this chapter is Trying to Escape the Inevitable by Pencey Prep.  
> :)

I laugh. Kylie is talking and waving her hands around. I shake my head with a smile. We’ve been Skyping all night. She’s wearing a tiny black, _The Crow_ , tank top. I smile and she giggles.

“Then… Like, he fell over!” She leans back and bursts out laughing.

I chuckle. “I love dogs.”

“I do too! Mine is such a klutz.” She giggles. I bite my lip and keep looking at her image on the screen.

Kylie blushes. “God…” She sighs.

“Huh?”

“I really want to kiss you right now.” She blushes.

I giggle. “I do too.”

Kylie turns her head, listening to something. “I gotta go!” She waves slightly. “I’ll see you later.”

“Okay babe.” I giggle.

~*~*~

I am lonely.

Kylie is with her family, my parents are working, my friends are out doing whatever (I’ve lost touch with most of my friends) and G isn’t talking to me.

I flip my computer open. I notice that I have an email. I beam. My comic books must’ve arrived at the store.

 

**_To: frnkenstien@aol.com_ **

**_Subject: RE: please…g_ **

**_Frank,_ **

**_I…_ **

**_I love you too._ **

**_I really fucking do._ **

**_I’m sorry it took so long to realize it. I’ve done a lot of thinking. I don’t care about your age or that you’re my student…_ **

**_I want to be with you._ **

**_You’re 17, we can hide it for eight months._ **

**_Please._ **

**_I love you,_ **

**_xoG_ **

 

No. Not after I am just realizing the end. He can’t have me. He doesn’t love me. If he loved me he’d have gotten it by now.

I can’t let him treat me this way. He’s using me.

_And I almost can't believe_

_That you're the same_

_Person who can_

_Straight faced with a smile..._

_Tell me that you love me_

 

I fucking jump up. I grab my notebook, flipping to a free page. I snatch up a pencil and it just flows. The lyrics seeping out of my blackened and cold heart. I’m weeping onto this paper. Feelings, thoughts and emotions. I feel almost dizzy with what’s happening.

 

_I have this reoccurring dream_

_Where you make it hard for me to breathe._

_I gave you everything I could,_

_I gave up everything I owned._

_And when you smile, it's not for me._

_You offer little sympathy._

_You grasp so far exceeds your reach._

_I wake up and this is not a dream._

_And I almost can't believe_

_That you're the same_

_Person who can_

_Straight faced with a smile..._

_Tell me that you love me._

_Crawl (And I know I should run, I know I should run)_

_But I don't get too far. (And I know I should run, I know I should...)_

_I know I should run, (And I know I should run, I know I should run)_

_But I just keep running back. (And I know I should run, I know I should...)_

_I have this reoccurring dream,_

_Where you admit that you're not happy._

_I know that you will never leave._

_You're here just to torment me._

_And I almost can't believe (And I know I should run, I know I should run)_

_That you're the same (And I know I should run, I know I should...)_

_Person who can (And I know I should run, I know I should run)_

_Straight faced with a smile... (And I know I should run, I know I should...)_

_Tell me that you love me._

_I had a new dream and everything was perfect._

_The sky is pink, yellow, green, blue, and orange._

_And all the past has been forgotten._

_(I don't know how you don't choke on every lie you've ever told me.)_

_And we fell in love and we fell in love and we fell in love._

_And I fell into your trap!_

_And I know I should run, And I know I should run. (You kept me sick!)_

_And I know I should run, And I know I should... (You kept me sick!)_

_And I know I should run, And I know I should run. (You took it all!)_

_And I know I should run, And I know I should..._

_(Run!) And I know I should run, And I know I should run (Run!)._

_And I know I should r-r-run!_

_(Run!) And I know I should run, And I know I should run (Run!)._

_And I know I should r-r-run!_

_You kept me sick._

_You took it all._

_You kept me complacent,_

_But not for long._

_Run! [x9]_

 

I drop the notebook and fall back onto my bed.

I have all weekend to write music for it.

~*~*~

“Kylie, I did something. I wrote a fucking song.” I pace my room.

“That’s amazing! What is it about?”

I look down at the pad and hold the phone tighter. “I don’t know. I think just the past. I didn’t even know I could do that Ky.”

“That’s amazing. I’m so proud of you.”

“Wanna come over? I can play it for you?

“I’d love to Frankie.”

~*~*~

Kylie’s mouth is hanging open and she’s staring at me. “Frank… that…”

“I know my voice isn’t good. But… But I can get lessons. Something.” I smile shyly.

“No. That was perfect.” She nods and kisses me hard. “The fact that your voice isn’t good makes it perfect.” Kylie says perfect again and my heart swells. I nod and hold her by the hips, kissing her.

Suddenly we’re on my bed and she’s straddling me. I’m still gripping her hips and she’s licking around my mouth. I can’t help but moan, a blush creeping across my face.

Kylie pulls away and bites her lip. “Frankie…?”

“Yeah?” I smile.

“I’m a…uh… virgin.” Her eyes cast down and she draws into herself.

“Okay.” I lean her head up and kiss her softly. “We don’t have to until you’re ready.”

“I am ready, trust me.” She huffs out a laugh. “Just nervous.”

“I understand.” I flip us and brace myself above her. I kiss her gently and press my body against hers. Kylie gasps into my mouth and tries to grind up against me.

I accidentally bite down on her lip. “Fuck, sorry, sorry.” I mumble.

“No, fuck. That was okay.” Kylie grips the back of my neck and kisses me harder, pulling my lip ring between her teeth.

We fumble to rid each other of our clothes. Kylie is arcing into my touch and begging for it. I lay her down again and blush.

She lets out a soft, needy, “Please.”

I nod and grab a condom from my drawer. I roll it on myself. But before I do anything, I slip a finger into her. Kylie’s whole body shudders.

“Oh god…” She moans.

I suck on her neck and keep working my finger inside her. I slip in a second and work her open. I keep kissing her neck and –

“Fuck c’mon Frank… just. Please.”

I nod and grip her hips. She’s soft and smooth. She curves and jumps at every little touch. It makes me feel powerful.

She’s at _my_ mercy.

I smirk and push into her slowly. She’s tight, so fucking tight. I dig my nails into her hips to I don’t just slam into her.

“Slow… Please go slow.”

I nod and lean up enough to kiss her. I moan and suck on her lip. Her hips stutter against mine and I take that as a sign to go.

I start fucking her, really fucking her. She’s moaning and writhing beneath my touch and fuck, she’s every guys dream. She’s loud and begging for my cock. Harder, faster, _deeper_.

I give it to her.

Soon I’m moaning, telling her how tight she is, how fucking gorgeous she is and she’s eating it up. Clawing at my skin until finally, _finally_ , she screams my name, coming hard around me.

She begs for me to slow down, but I can’t. I get all these images of G. Of what G would look like screaming my name.

I keep slamming into her and finally I scream. I’m lucky, because I was expecting to scream G, but I didn’t.

I ride out my orgasm, shivering and gasping. I look at Kylie and her eyes are big and pupils blown. She’s shaking and panting.

“You’re gorgeous.”

She beams and kisses me hard. “That was amazing.”

I pull out and tie the condom. I toss it somewhere in the room and Kylie makes a scrunched up face.

“Ew.”

I laugh and lay next to her. I pull the blanket up and hold her close.

“Frankie…?”

“Yes?”

“I could fall in love with you.” She looks at me.

“I think I could fall in love with you too.”

And I really think I do.

…after I push G out of my mind.


	15. Who is G?

**_From: gistheway@gmail.com_ **

**_Subject: frnk_ **

**_Frank,_ **

**_Is this how I made you feel? Never responding to anything? God, I’m so sorry. This is killing me. I just wanna talk to you. Tomorrow is Monday, and I want to talk to you face to face. I want to sort this out. Things have been said. Powerful things, and we need to sort it out._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_G_ **

 

I’ve gotten four emails just like this. It’s been one month after G decided that he “loved” me. One month and he hasn’t left me alone. One month I have been slowly getting over him. One month I have been with Kylie. And every day I am feeling stronger and stronger for her.

Tomorrow is Monday. Tomorrow I’m going rub it in his face. I’m going to kiss her, hold her and tell her that I love her. I mean… I don’t love her, but I will soon.

~*~*~

Kylie giggles and I wrap my arm around her waist, kissing her ear and neck. “Wanna come over after school today?” I ask.

“Hmm. Sure.” She turns her head enough to kiss me softly. I giggle, pulling her into first period. G is standing by the board writing today’s agenda. I turn my head and sneeze loudly. Kylie laughs and says, “Bless you.”

“Thanks.” I giggle and kiss her.

I hear the rustling of clothing, probably G turning and looking. I pull her closer and kiss her harder. Kylie lets out a gasp, breaking the kiss. “God… you can’t just do this to me Frankie.” She wrinkles her nose and prances to her seat, her hips sashaying naturally. She’s something special.

I turn and see G. G is looking straight at me. I want to say that his face reads sadness, but I can see a smirk forming.

No, you’re supposed to be jealous you fucking dick.

I scoff and take my seat.

~*~*~

“’M gonna shower.” I giggle against her lips and walk into my bathroom. “Feel free to join!”

“Ha!” Kylie yells back. “No! I’m gonna do homework.” I hear her laugh.

“Ugh. C’mon.” I peek my head and bare shoulder out of the bathroom. “You know you want to.”

“I also want to pass math so.”

“Oh I see. Math is more important.” I sigh dramatically and shut the door.

When I get out of the shower, Kylie is pacing my room. My laptop is flipped open. I hold the towel around my waist.

“Hey, you okay?” I ask and kiss her cheek before pulling on sweat pants and a shirt.

“Frank…” Kylie rubs her nose. “Who is G?”

The shirt falls onto my torso and my heart stops. In fact, time seems to come to a halt. Kylie’s big emerald eyes are staring at me. Now that I look at her, they look red. Her eyeliner looks smudged and her arms I crossed.

“Um. Nobody that I know of.”

What a stupid answer.

“’Frank, you’re clever. Bringing a girl, kissing and loving on her. You really think I’m jealous of a petty school girl?’” Kylie tears her eyes away from my computer screen, which I see is open to my emails.

“K-“

“’I’m flattered really. You’re holding up your act quite nicely too.’”

“Let me ex-”

“The song. The song you wrote a month ago, was that about G?” She asks, and she’s so calm. She’s not screaming or sobbing like in the movies.

“Yes.” I answer honestly.

“Who is she?” Kylie mumbles.

“G… he’s um… nobody important.”

“ _He_!?” Her eyes widen. “As in, you’re gay?!”

“Kylie… I’m with y-”

“No you aren’t. You’re trying to make him jealous. With a 'petty school girl'.” She quotes. “Who is he!?” She turns to the computer and hits the thread. All I can do is watch. I can’t move, I’m paralyzed.

“’I love you too. I really fucking do. I’m sorry it took so long to realize it. I’ve done a lot of thinking. I don’t care about your age or that you’re my student…I want to be with you. You’re 17, we can hide it for eight months. Please.’” Kylie looks up. “How old is he? Twenty? And he’s your teacher! Frank!” Then she starts crying. Her body is shaking and I’m stunned. I don’t exactly know _what_ to do.

“Fuckin’ answer me!” Kylie demands.

“He’s my uh guitar teacher.” I lie through my teeth. She doesn’t deserve anymore lies, but I can’t tell her.

“How old is he?” She takes a breath and wipes her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

“Th…thirty two.” I choke out, and just realize now how that sounds.

Her mouth falls open. “Frank that’s… That’s not right. He’s… that’s rape. That’s disgusting.” She backs away and sucks in a long breath. “God Frank… I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s over. Please. I don’t care about-”

“But you do!” She looks up at me, and fuck, what have I done? She’s scared of me. I go to hold her and she jumps back.

“No please… leave me alone. I can’t… Frank… how long?”

“It started about six months ago… and ended one month ago.” I nod. “We never actually did anything. Never kissed or even hugged.”

“That’s a lie. Please stop lying to me.” She runs her fingers through her hair. “I should… I should, and _could_ , go to the police.”

My heart falls into my stomach. She can’t. I don’t know what I’d do. I’d –

“But I won’t.”

“Why?” I furrow my eyebrows.

“Because you clearly still care about him. And… I don’t want you to be unhappy with me any-”

“That’s where you’re wrong!” I scream. My voice comes out louder than I expected. Kylie jumps and lets out a couple stray tears.

“I care about you Kylie. So fucking much-”

“But you love G more.”

“You can’t measure love…” I mutter and look down. “I can’t love someone _more_ because it’s not just an item.”

“Stop. Just stop being a good person, please.” She huffs a laugh. “Just let me go, okay?”

I nod and run my fingers through my damp hair.

“I do love you Frank.”

I look up at Kylie and meet her eyes. “Kylie I love you too.”

“But you aren’t _in_ love with me.”

My face flushes. That’s exactly what it is.

“Ky-”

“No. I knew I wasn’t good enough for you Frankie… Fuck. You’re so perfect. And I’m not.” Her smile seems genuine.

“That’s where you’re wrong Kylie. It’s the other way around.”


	16. Can't Keep Running Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used is Yesterday by Pencey Prep

This isn’t fair.

I shove my hands in my pockets and turn the corner to walk to school. I keep my head down. I can’t bear it anymore. Fuck, I’m only seventeen, I’m not supposed to have _relationship_ problems at seventeen. No. I’m supposed to be finding out who I am, not thinking about getting fucked by my English teacher.

When I duck into first period, I tune out, scribbling down lyrics.

 

_I think of running away,_

_I can't keep running away._

_Can't keep feeling the same._

_I can't keep taking the blame._

_I wanna run with you._

_I don't care what we do,_

_Gotta get out of this place,_

_Because it feels like yesterday._

 

I hear my name being called but I don’t listen. I keep writing. I can’t stop right now, they can’t interrupt me now. I need to get this down. It’s all coming so fast and I just can’t put the pencil down. I hear something along the lines of “Frank” and “detention” but I don’t care. “After class”. But I still don’t stop writing.

“Frank!”

I finally look up, the voice is hostile. I see G and he’s frowning at me. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it. He looks down and says, “Never mind. You don’t need to stay after class.”

I nod, and don’t stay after class.

~*~*~

That night I help my mother with the dishes. She talks about her day at work and all the assholes she came into contact with.

“Frank, what ever happened to that girl you were with? She seemed nice.” My mother smiles.

“It… We’re just too different.” I say somberly.

_“Well she found out I really want to fuck my teacher.”_

_“Well I’m madly in love with my teacher, Mom.”_

_“She’s not into polygamy.”_

“Oh. That’s a shame.” My mother sighs and finishes the dishes. “Go do your homework Frank.”

I dry my hands off and walk slowly upstairs. It’s Friday night, I should be out with my friends.

Friends?

What are those?

Something I lost.

~*~*~

My mother yells from downstairs that she’s going to work. I mumble a “have a nice day” and roll over in bed.

I have nothing to do. I keep my eyes closed and think. I take a brief moment to glance at the clock. Only 9:36 am.

Still fourteen hours until I’m back asleep.

Fuck.

~*~*~

_“Love isn’t always –_

_You are the best romance I **never** haaaaaaad._

_‘Cuz love isn’t always fair.”_

I dance around the kitchen, singing into a wooden spoon. I air guitar along with the song. When G told me about Black Veil Brides, I didn’t like them. But the more and more I listened, the more and more I understood the lyrics. The guitar work is sheer genius and so are the lyrics. I understand them. I get you Andy. Love is nothing, and _definitely_ not fair.

All of a sudden, there is a loud, clear knock on the front door. I don’t take the time to turn the volume down to answer the door.

“C-”

My heart literally fucking _stops_. I stare at the big iris eyes that sends a shiver down my spine and makes my hair stand up giving me goose-bumps.

“What are you doing here!?” I whisper-yell at G.

“I’m here to see you.”

“How did you get here?!”

G rolls his eyes dramatically. “I’m a teacher. I just looked up your address.”

“That’s creepy.” I nod and shiver again.

“We had cyber-sex.”

I furrow my eyebrows at him.

“We had sex over cyber.”

I furrow my eyebrows and bite my lip to hold back a giggle. I look up at him, suppressing a smile. “So? That’s still weird, _old man_.”

This time G lets out a sly smirk.

“’m not _that_ old.” Then suddenly G is pushing me back, his right hand on my hip and his left on my shoulder. He lifts his leg up to kick the door shut. He’s close, so _close_. My breathing hitches and I stare into his big, soul-seeing eyes.

He smiles sweetly and sincerely.

Then it all turns predatorily. He has me pinned against the closed door and he’s kissing me with so much passion that I feel weak to the knees. His hands are everywhere on me.

“G…”

G pulls away and looks at me. “What did you call me…?” He asks in a weak tone.

“G.”

G smiles and kisses my neck. “I… I love you Frankie.”

I never thought I’d hear him call me Frankie. I never thought I’d hear him say those three little words.

And in this moment, I can feel it in my bones, tingling and vibrating, I know that I love him.

“I love you too.”

G’s face lights up. He licks his lips then goes back to kissing me. He grips my hips and fuck, I buck against him, clawing at his shoulders. “G please. Do something.”

“Your bedroom. C’mon.” He says but doesn’t move away from sucking on my neck and skirting his hand up my shirt. G gasps against my skin. “You’re so soft Frankie… so _innocent_.”

I get chills and I nod, biting my lip.

“Frankie fuck…” He pulls me hard and I quickly lead him up to my room, never breaking the kiss.

G walks me to the bed. The backs of my knees knock against the mattress and I instantly sit. G flips us so he’s sitting. I take a second to look down at him. I bite my lip and straddle his thighs. “G, you’re so beautiful.”

G shakes his head slightly, holding me on his body by my hips. “No Frankie, you are.”

Then he’s kissing me again, more sloppily and wet. I roll my hips against his lap. G’s thumbs dig into my skin.

“Please Frankie, let me touch you. Please…” He pants.

I nod and pull my shirt off without thinking. I can hear G gasp and feel his fingertips skim up my chest.

“I need… fuck I need.” G starts rambling then he pushes me on the bed. He smirks, almost sadistically, as he removes all my clothes then his own. I can’t help the blush that creeps slowly across my chest and up to tint my cheeks pink.

G nips at my earlobe and fuck, I practically jump. How did he know that was a _spot_?

“Gerard…” He murmurs.

Gerard? Huh?

“What?”

“My name. Gerard. I want you to say it as you come. As you come for _me_.” He snaps and wraps his hand around my cock, and wow okay yes.

“Ger- _ard_.” I gasp and buck into his touch.

“Like that. Fuck Frankie. Be loud. Be as loud as you can.”

I nod and bite me lip and Gerard leans down. He whispers, “Ever been fucked Frankie?”

I nod again. “Yeah. A couple times.”

“Did you like it? Like being filled up? Huh?” Gerard keeps stroking and jacking me off slowly, _teasingly_.

“Fuck, Gerard just fuck me already.” I mutter and pant.

“Condoms? Lube?”

“I don’t have condoms.” I look up at him. Fuck, I’m so stupid. So _stupid_.

“I’m… clean.”

I bite my lip and nod. “Same.” I lean over into the drawer and grab the little tube of lube.

Gerard takes it from me and squeezes it on his fingers. He rubs my hole with his slick fingers. I toss my head back, moaning like a porn star. Gerard eats up those moans, kissing me as he slips one of his artist fingers into me.

“Fuck, more.”

“Yeah Frankie. I’ll give you more. I’m gonna fuck you, okay? No more prep.”

My body fucking jerks forward. That’s going to be painful. But I just nod. It’s okay. I can take it.

“Fuck, I knew you’d be a good boy.” He slicks himself up with the lube and bites his lip.

“Gerard, I’m fine. Please.” I smile up at him and he nods.

“Yeah. Okay.” He kisses me as he pushes in. I twist the sheets in my hands, writhing. I buck up and my skin feels like it’s on fire. My body thrumming with lust.

“Ger-”

“Fuck c’mon.” He grips my hips harder and slams into me. “Please.”

“Yeah… Just c’mon. Harder.” I beg and drag my blunt nails down his chest.

Gerard nods, hi hair slick with sweat and sticking to his skin. Suddenly Gerard gasps and come hard inside me. I shudder and quickly follow.

“Frankie I need to use your-”

My bedroom door flies open and there’s a scream.


	17. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! It's finally done! I want to thank you all so so so much for your support and comments! I really hope this doesn't let anyone down. :)

Everything is numb.

Gerard is leaping off me and scrambling for his clothing. My mother is screaming and fuck, now she’s picking something up. She throws my fucking stereo at Gerard. Gerard jumps out of the way.

He opens his mouth to say something, but to no avail. My mother just screams again as she bolts down the stairs. I jump for Gerard but he pulls away. He gets his clothes on. Gerard glances at me quickly before running down the stairs.

I pull my boxers on and quickly follow.

As I reach the bottom of the stairs, my eyes widen. I let out a blood wrenching scream as my father’s fist connects with Gerard’s jaw.

My father looks at me, red faced and livid.

I never have been scared of my father until now. He truly looks like he is ready to kill.

My attention is brought from my father to my mother, who is dropping the house phone.

No they can’t take G away from me.

My eyes go wide and another shriek escapes my throat. Tears flood my eyes as my father walks over. He kicks Gerard in the gut. Gerard is already on the floor, curled in a fetal position.

“Stop!” I yell and push my father. My father freezes and turns his head to look at me.

“Don’t you command me. You were raped! You don’t know what you’re thinking!”

My eyes go wide. “I wasn’t-”

“Yes you were!” Suddenly my father’s eyes fill with tears.

I look behind him and my mom is sobbing, heaving and gasping for air.

Gerard is on the floor, bloody and broken.

Sirens are wailing outside the house. My eyes fly to the front door and I run. I lock the door and push a chair in front of it.

“What are you doing!?” My father pushes me out of the way and the door flings open. My father falls back and a couple police run in, guns up.

I look back at Gerard. I run to him. He looks like he’s in so, so, _so_ much pain. My gut churns and I let the tears fall. I mutter “I’m so sorry” over and over again.

The police pull him up and I cry out his name.

I let out a quick “I love you”. Gerard doesn't respond. I guess he can't.

But it would be nice to know this wasn't for nothing.

This doesn’t help my case as suddenly my father back hands me. The police don’t notice when I scream, when I curse, when I plead. I make a break for the door when my father grabs me.

I watch as they push Gerard, _my_   Gerard, into the back of the car.

I’m a screaming writhing mess. My father is yelling at the police officers, saying that “you have to get him away from my son”.

Why?

He didn’t do anything.

We were in love.

We _are_ in love…


End file.
